Um Novo Recomeço
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Uma briga que ameaça levar ao fim o romance dos gêmeos, fazendo um deles ir ao fim do poço. Resposta a challenge proposta pela Bia. [Kanon's POV, yaoi]


**Um Novo Recomeço**

****_Songfic de "Perfect World" do Simple Plan_

Quanto tempo já fazia? Minha mente estava bagunçada e eu me sentia tonto. Claro, efeito da bebida. Mal conseguia me mover, rastejando pelo chão frio do quarto. Minha visão estava turva e os móveis ao redor pareciam querer engolir-me. Pavorosa a sensação que se tem depois de beber sem parar durante dias. Isto é, quando se é um Cavaleiro de Ouro e pode-se resistir a isso. Do contrário, você certamente entrará em coma alcoólico ou morrerá no primeiro dia. Talvez fosse isso, talvez eu estivesse em coma alcoólico e aquelas visões fossem irreais. O que eu sabia é que o quarto me parecia absurdamente grande e o silêncio, o vazio nele me incomodavam.

Eu não sabia lidar com a idéia de estar só. Loucura que eu, Kanon, pudesse enlouquecer por estar sem ele. Mas eu estava perdendo minha sanidade, deixando que a bebida a levasse, deliberadamente. Se alguém algum dia me houvesse dito que isso aconteceria, eu riria na cara da pessoa. No entanto, a verdade era amargamente cruel.

Amar é uma droga que te consome aos poucos e quando você vê, está destruído. Ainda mais quando sente isso por alguém de laços tão estreitos consigo. Eu nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Agora, tudo o que eu queria era reverter as coisas, para o mais longe no passado possível.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah_

_Why is everything so hard_

_I don't think I can deal with the things you said_

_Just won't go away_

_Eu nunca poderia ter visto isso ao longe_

_Eu nunca poderia ter visto isso se aproximando_

_Parece que meu mundo está desabando, yeah_

_Por que tudo é tão difícil?_

_Eu não acho que posso concordar com as coisas que você disse_

_Apenas não irei partir_

Para se despencar no abismo, tem de se estar no topo antes de tudo. Era assim que as coisas eram. Quando eu e Saga ficamos juntos, para valer, as coisas começaram a ir de vento em polpa para nós. Às vezes eu fazia umas besteiras, mas no fim ele sempre relevava. Eu posso ter deixado dúvidas quanto ao amor que sentia – e obviamente, sinto – por ele, mas nunca tive dúvidas quanto a isso. Era só que, às vezes meu corpo falava mais alto, qualquer um sabe como essas coisas são. Entretanto, conseguimos nos manter estáveis. Podia imaginar qualquer tipo de vida, contanto que fosse ao lado de meu irmão gêmeo. Meu doce irmão e meu fervoroso amante. Ninguém jamais poderia substituí-lo, assim como eu nunca poderia amar verdadeiramente alguém que não fosse como ele, alguém que sobretudo, não compartilhasse a minha própria imagem. Há algo de extremamente sensual nisso, é muito mais excitante dormir com alguém que tenha cada centímetro do corpo igual ao seu. Além disso, na personalidade, éramos totalmente diferentes. Esse fator também culminava numa atração fatal.

O que tento dizer é que havia algo entre nós dois que nos ligava de maneira forte e intensa. Eu jurava que nada poderia destruir esse laço, nem mesmo nós dois. Talvez os deuses, mas por quê o fariam?

Naquele dia eu acordara com o instinto de Don Juan aflorado. Dispensei a manhã toda em um belo banho e numa produção que me deixou ainda mais perfeito. Quando me olhei no espelho, depois de vestido com uma túnica curta cor champagne e uma calça escura e já com os cabelos penteados e ainda úmidos, assobiei para mim mesmo. Estava impecável. Poderia ser confundido com um semi-deus, ou até mesmo com um deus, por que não?

Fiquei esperando dar um horário próximo ao do almoço e então me dirigi até o escritório da Fundação que ficava ali mesmo nos domínios do Santuário. Esperava que eu e Saga pudéssemos almoçar juntos em algum lugar, estava realmente com pique para isso. Seria uma surpresa para ele.

Cheguei na porta da sala dele, que estava entreaberta. Ouvi as vozes dele e de Camus e empurrei a porta de forma sutil, ainda pretendendo surpreendê-lo. Parei apenas quando percebi que os dois não discutiam assuntos de trabalho. Quem dera fosse isto!

Posicionei-me atrás da porta de forma a olhar pela fresta sem que eles me notassem. Pude observar tudo, sentindo o ódio crescer e quase sendo incapaz de conter-me.

Camus estava sentado na cadeira de Saga, sorrindo divertido como nunca se via aquele francês fazer. Meu irmão, por sua vez, estava em pé, segurando o que me pareceu uma caixa de bombons. Aproximou-se sem jeito de Aquário e inclinou-se um pouco, jogando os cabelos para trás, daquela forma que _eu _adorava. Ouvi-o dizer claramente, enquanto olhava fixamente para Camus, que agora estava sério.

- Eu te amo e apenas a você, como nunca poderei amar ninguém.

A voz era rouca e me encheria de tesão se ele não estivesse dizendo isso para outro. Mas ele estava e diante daquilo, eu só pude sentir uma vontade enorme de mandar os dois juntos ao inferno! Afastei-me sem me preocupar em ser discreto, saindo a tempo de ouvi-los rir. Eu poderia ter devastado o Santuário, tamanha era minha raiva. Tudo o que fiz, porém, foi destruir tudo o que veio pela frente, quando adentrei o templo de Gêmeos. Quando já havia gasto o bastante de meu cosmo para me sentir cansado, abri uma garrafa do uísque favorito de Saga e virei-a no gargalo, bebendo tudo até que não restasse uma mísera gota.

A bebida me deixou um pouco alto, o bastante para que a raiva se transformasse em frustração. Como Saga podia me trair? E ainda por cima, com aquele picolé sem gosto! Seria possível que Camus fosse mais gostoso na cama do que eu? Não, ninguém jamais conseguiria desvendar os reais desejos de Saga, ninguém além de mim. Eu o conhecia com a palma da mão, sabia qual era sua essência. Além disso, eu era quente do jeito que ele gostava. Por que diabos ele trocaria isso por aquele cubo de gelo idiota?

Mas uma vez... uma vez ele deixara escapar que fora apaixonado por Camus, quando eu estava preso no Cabo Sunion. Revivendo aquela paixão, meu caro maninho? "Eu te amo e apenas a você, como nunca poderei amar ninguém." E quanto a mim!? O que eu era para ele, então? Se ele era capaz de amar mais aquele aquariano do que a mim, que antes de tudo era seu irmão, droga, ele só podia ter enlouquecido!

Continuei a beber, não me importando com qual fosse a bebida. Aos poucos comecei a sentir aquele torpor gostoso que umas boas doses dão e me deixei ficar, deitado no chão da sala, com toda aquela destruição e as garrafas vazias ao redor. Cheguei a um ponto que desatei a gargalhar da situação. Ser trocado por Camus era patético. Parecia que nosso amiguinho aracnídeo também não estava fazendo o serviço direito. Quem diria!

Não podia dizer ao certo que horas eram quando Saga voltou, apenas que me pareceu mais cedo do que o normal. Quem poderia dizer? Eu estava tão bêbado que poderia confundi-lo comigo mesmo.

Continuei deitado no chão e olhei para ele com um sorriso débil nos lábios, quando parou aos meus pés, olhando-me furioso e incrédulo.

- Que merda é essa que você fez aqui, Kanon?

- Bem vindo de volta, maninho! Se divertiu bastante? Que tal é comer o Camus em cima daquela sua mesa enorme? - falei aos risos, com aquela voz enrolada típica de bêbados.

- O que está dizendo? - perguntou ele, com um olhar tão surpreso que eu teria acreditado que era mentira, se não houvesse visto tudo com meus próprios olhos. - De onde tirou essa idéia absurda? Deuses Kanon, você está completamente bêbado! O que andou fazendo enquanto eu trabalhava?

- Eu não estou bêbado! - repliquei, virando uma garrafa já vazia nos lábios, incapaz de me dar conta que já não ingeria nada. - Que trabalho o seu! Talvez eu devesse pedir uma vaga para Athena. Quem será que ela deixaria de sobremesa para mim? O Shaka talvez... ou quem sabe o Afrodite. Talvez o Milo, assim ficaríamos todos quites, não acha?

Saga sentou-se no sofá, levando as mãos às têmporas.

- Eu gostaria muito de saber de onde você tirou tudo isso, mas não há condições de conversar com você nesse estado que se encontra. Por que não vai dormir um pouco, para se curar desse porre?

- Ah mas que diabos, eu já disse que não estou bêbado! - tentei erguer-me, sem sucesso. - Vamos, me diga como isso aconteceu, Saga. Como Camus se tornou a única pessoa que você ama, como você nunca poderá amar ninguém?

Ele fitou-me confuso e ficou um tempo calado, com ar pensativo. Então pareceu lembrar-se de algo e sorriu.

- Você esteve lá? Não acredito que fez tudo isso por causa daquilo. Até que parte você viu ou ouviu? Acho que não foi o suficiente para ver que eu não falava a sério.

- Ah não, para cima de mim não! Você finalmente conseguiu a oportunidade de realizar aquele amor antigo? - inclinei-me com dificuldade e consegui alcançá-lo, jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. - Mas eu pensei bem, maninho. Eu te perdôo. Aposto que ele não é tão bom quanto você esperava. Ninguém sabe fazer do jeito que você gosta, apenas eu, não é mesmo?

Ele empurrou-me e se levantou.

- Conversaremos seriamente, quando você estiver sóbrio.

Ele sumiu dentro de nosso quarto. Eu continuei ali, até acordar no dia seguinte, todo dolorido. Era hora de enfrentar a verdadeira conversa.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Num mundo perfeito_

_Isto nunca poderia acontecer_

_Num mundo perfeito_

_Você ainda estaria aqui_

_E não faz sentido_

_Eu poderia apenas juntar os pedaços_

_Mas para você_

_Isto não significa nada_

_Nada no fim das contas_

Não sei se é esse entorpecimento que me faz parecer que vejo as coisas com mais clareza. Em outra situação eu não admitiria, mas dessa vez sei que provavelmente a maior parte da culpa deve ser atribuída a mim. Eu fui o culpado por nossa separação uma vez e voltei a repetir o mesmo erro.

- Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, Saga? Eu fui um completo idiota por lançar aquilo na sua cara, como se você fosse o pior dos adúlteros. Oras, você tem razão quando diz que eu já fiz coisa pior. Mas sabe qual é a verdade? Estou há horas dizendo coisas sem sentido, simplesmente porquê não é simples para mim dizer isso. Quando eu te vi com Camus eu... além da raiva, eu senti medo.

Olho para o pequeno espelho em minhas mãos. Diferente de tudo ao redor, a imagem nele me é bem clara. Estou deplorável. Quase irreconhecível. Mas essa sempre foi a maneira que usei para dizer a Saga coisas que eu não teria coragem de dizer diretamente. Dizia para aquela imagem no espelho, como se fosse ele. E naquele tempo em que eu estava ali, destroçado no chão do quarto, eu ficara conversando com o espelho incessantemente.

- Sim, eu senti medo, Saga. Medo de te perder, para sempre.

O medo só acelera as coisas.

E naquela manhã, mais uma vez, eu estava pronto para estragar tudo.

- Acho que agora podemos conversar. Que raios aconteceu com você, Kanon? Que história é essa, sobre eu e o Camus? Isto é, eu posso imaginar o que você ouviu ontem, mas foi um enorme mal entendido.

- Mal entendido? Eu esperava mais de você, maninho. Essa desculpa é velha.

Ele segurou-me pelos ombros, olhando-me com uma súplica bem no fundo de seu olhar.

- Veja, eu quem deveria estar mais irritado. Nossa casa está destruída apenas por que você não sabe se comportar como um adulto. Eu estou te dizendo, Kanon, não há absolutamente nada entre eu e Camus. E ainda que houvesse, quem é você para reclamar?

O tom de suas palavras me irritou. Ele estava jogando na defensiva, não era? Se não havia nada, porque aquela atitude? Ele não tinha do que se defender.

- São coisas diferentes as que você está tentando comparar. Você foi apaixonado por ele! Só não imaginei que fosse se sujeitar a trabalhar para Saori só para ter uma chance com ele. É mais baixo do que eu esperava, querido maninho. - disse com sarcasmo. Agora que estava sóbrio, estava magoado e queria descontar isso nele.

Ele atingiu-me com um soco no rosto. Desprevenido, fui acertado em cheio e caí para trás.

- Nunca repita isso. É uma calúnia que jamais esperei de você. - viu-me limpar com as costas da mão o fio de sangue que escapou pela minha boca. - Você não é capaz de acreditar em mim, Kanon?

Encarei-o, desafiador. Eu só pensava em feri-lo, em puni-lo por ter feito aquilo comigo. Ainda que eu quisesse acreditar que fosse mentira, tudo apontava para o contrário.

- Não, Saga. Eu não sou.

- Ótimo. Então não há porque continuarmos juntos. - disse e saiu do templo sem esperar resposta.

As palavras haviam sido proferidas com uma mágoa que eu nunca presenciara antes. Só que naquele momento, eu não me dei conta disso. Era tudo da boca para fora, não era? Nada que não resolvêssemos na cama, mais tarde. E eu o convenceria de que era a mim que ele amava e não a Camus.

Só que quando a noite chegou, ele não retornara. E não estava no escritório, nem em Aquário. Não estava em lugar nenhum.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cause I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way, yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_Eu costumava achar que eu era forte_

_Até o dia em que tudo deu errado_

_Acho que preciso de um milagre para superar isso, yeah_

_Eu gostaria de poder trazê-lo de volta_

_Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo_

_Porque eu não posso deixar rolar_

_Eu apenas não posso encontrar meu caminho, yeah_

_Sem você eu apenas não posso encontrar meu caminho_

- Acho que esse foi meu erro, todas as vezes, não é, Saga? Eu sempre acreditei que não importava o que eu fizesse, você me perdoaria. Sempre me fiz de vítima e saía ganhando com isso. Só que eu nunca soube perdoar qualquer deslize seu, por mínimo que fosse. - olhei por um longo tempo para o espelho. As palavras precisavam sair. Eu sentia que só assim eu não enlouqueceria tão rápido. E se eu enlouquecesse, ao menos queria ter dito para ele, de alguma forma, o que se passava dentro de mim. - Você sempre foi... sabe, perfeito para mim. E se você falhasse, essa perfeição se quebraria. Que idiotisse, não? Nem os deuses são perfeitos, ainda que eles tentem ser ou acreditem que sejam.

Levei a garrafa de licor aos lábios. Todas as outras bebidas mais fortes já haviam sido consumidas, mas o mais fraco para o meu organismo debilitado causava efeito. Já havia passado mal naquele tempo que estava ali. Pelo que podia contar, não era menos de três dias.

- Todos erram. E eu errei ainda mais, por esperar que você não errasse. Agora eu me arrependo tanto, irmão. - as lágrimas saíram pelos meus olhos, sem que eu pudesse me dar conta delas antes que molhassem meu rosto. - Foram poucas as palavras que trocamos, mas eu te feri, não foi? Para você ter ido embora... e eu sinto que dessa vez é para sempre. Estou assustado, não, estou apavorado com isso! Eu tenho uma certeza cega de que você não vai voltar.

Havia acabado de largar a garrafa no chão quando as náuseas voltaram. Cada vez eram mais fortes. Tive aquele acesso de vômito e quando finalmente passou, o que parecia ter durado uma eternidade, me senti ainda mais fraco. Olhei para o teto, tentando respirar no quarto abafado pelo cheiro de álcool e vômito. Pensei ter ouvido algum barulho do lado de fora. Cedo ou tarde algum dos cavaleiros ia destruir a barreira de cosmo que eu fizera na entrada do quarto. Só esperava que o fizessem quando eu já estivesse morto. Por enquanto, eu precisava ficar só. Ainda havia tanto a ser dito! Custou um pouco para que eu me sentisse bem o suficiente para voltar a olhar para o espelho. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão.

- E eu nunca imaginei que se eu ficasse sem você, isso fosse acabar comigo. Mas eu acho que me tornei dependente de você. Não como uma criança depende de um adulto. É mais como um viciado, dependente de suas drogas. Eu também tenho a estranha certeza de que vou morrer. Também não é para menos, o que estou fazendo é suicídio. E está tudo bem, ser punido pelos deuses por isso. Acho que depois de tudo, eu mereço. Aprendi a reconhecer meus erros, ainda que leve tempo. Só que dói...

Senti uma tontura. Minha visão voltou a ficar turva e começou a escurecer. Não, eu não podia morrer ainda. Só mais um pouco de vida... eu precisava dizer... algumas palavras, só mais algumas. Me esforcei.

- Dói ter errado tanto... ao ponto de... te perder.

Respirei fundo. O quarto girava, eu estava ficando sufocado. Tentei aspirar de novo mas não consegui. Era como se eu despencasse para um precipício sem fim. Escurecia mais e mais.

Eu só... não queria morrer, não ainda. Não enquanto eu não dissesse o que havia a ser dito.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Eu não sei o que devo fazer agora_

_Eu não sei onde devo ir_

_Eu ainda estou aqui esperando você_

_Eu fico perdido quando você não está por perto_

_Eu preciso voltar para você_

_Eu apenas não posso te deixar partir_

_Yeah, yeah_

Me perdi naquelas imagens desconexas, que sucederam a escuridão. Era como ver um álbum de fotos, nós dois juntos, em várias épocas. Eu via seu sorriso e me dei conta de que não queria perder aquilo. Era tarde, não? A morte rondava o quarto. Talvez eu nunca saísse daquele estado de subconsciência. Pelo menos, deixaria este mundo vendo o seu sorriso. Era tão mais do que eu podia pedir ou merecer!

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Num mundo perfeito_

_Isto nunca poderia acontecer_

_Num mundo perfeito_

_Você ainda estaria aqui_

_E não faz sentido_

_Eu poderia apenas juntar os pedaços_

_Mas para você_

_Isto não significa nada_

_Nada no fim das contas_

_Você não sente nada_

_Nada no fim das contas_

_Nada no fim das contas_

Foi com um alívio imenso que notei que aquela onda de delírio havia passado. Fiquei com os olhos fechados por um tempo e respirei com uma certa dificuldade. Quando consegui abri-los, vi tudo clarear aos poucos. O espelho estava caído ao meu lado. Estiquei o braço para pegá-lo, mas custou-me muito esse pequeno movimento. Forcei um sorriso quando vi minha imagem refletida nele. Ainda havia tempo. Não ia desperdiçá-lo.

Mais uma vez, ouvi barulhos do lado de fora. Era melhor que eu dissesse tudo logo, antes que me encontrassem ali.

- Eu só... espero que de alguma forma, você possa me perdoar. Não só por isto, mas por todas as coisas que eu te fiz, todos estes anos. Eu te amo, Saga. Sempre amei. Sempre vou amar. Nunca soube dizer isso sem ser brincando, é só que me sinto um pouco tolo fazendo esse tipo de declaração.

Comecei a suar frio. O mal estar estava voltando com maior freqüência agora. Crispei os lábios e fechei os olhos com força. Depois de um breve minuto de silêncio, ouvi aquela voz, como se me chamasse ao longe.

"Kanon!"

Ergui o espelho para perto do meu rosto e sem abrir os olhos, me esforcei para dizer o que havia hesitado em dizer até então.

- E no fim das contas, eu acredito em você. Errei feio em ter desconfiado, mas eu sinto agora. Sinto que você disse a verdade. Então, me perdoe por isso também.

Abri os olhos e aquele branco intenso me cegou por um breve momento. Não sentia aqueles odores péssimos e aquele tampouco parecia ser meu quarto. Quando me acostumei com a claridade, olhei para o lado. Quase não pude acreditar quando o vi. Era um sonho. Tinha de ser um sonho!

- Por Zeus! Você acordou! - ele exclamou, inclinando-se em minha direção. - Quase me matou do coração, Kanon. Prometa que nunca fará isso de novo!

Assenti com a cabeça, meio que automaticamente. Estava confuso quanto ao que acontecia ao meu redor.

- Onde... estamos?

- Num hospital, onde poderia ser? Eu pensei que você estivesse morto quando o encontrei! Mas então... - ele baixou o olhar. - você disse aquilo. Que... acredita em mim.

- Eu conheci o inferno em sua pior essência. Mas acho que foi uma ótima lição, maninho. Vou agir diferente, de agora em diante. Eu prometo.

Não pudemos conversar muito, pois logo o médico apareceu. Ainda que eu insistisse que estava bem, ele disse que só me daria alta no dia seguinte. Saga ficou comigo a maior parte do tempo e quando consegui fazê-lo ir para casa descansar, eu mesmo passei restante do tempo dormindo. Estava recuperando as forças ainda.

Quando voltei para casa, no dia seguinte, meu irmão já havia cuidado de tudo. Nem parecia que eu havia deixado nosso templo naquele estado deplorável. Estranhei que ele estivesse um pouco reticente e levemente distante. Procurei não ficar com essa idéia fixa. Ia me trazer uma desconfiança que eu prometera não sentir mais.

Chegou a noite e ele apareceu no quarto, sorridente. Senti que o mistério acabaria ali.

- Venha! Preparei algo para você.

Segui-o, indo até a sala. Ele preparara um jantar e tanto e à luz de velas! Ri daquilo, parecia coisa de filme. Era um tanto romântico, sem contar que soava bem sensual.

Desfrutamos do jantar ao máximo. O que tínhamos de dizer um ao outro, expressamos apenas com olhares e atitudes. Sempre havia sido assim. Era como se tivéssemos o dom de ler a alma um do outro. Naquela noite especialmente.

Estava bebendo o suco pelo qual ele me caçoara, dizendo que era bem feito que eu não pudesse beber nada alcoólico por um tempo, quando ele se levantou, sem explicações. Voltou num minuto, com uma caixa nas mãos. Percebi ser parecida com a que vira em suas mãos naquele dia, no escritório. Ele parou ao meu lado e inclinou-se para mim sutilmente. Ficou um tempo olhando em meus olhos. Mantive o olhar, controlando a vontade de envolvê-lo em meus braços e não soltá-lo mais.

- Eu te amo e apenas a você, como nunca poderei amar ninguém. - ele sussurrou e entregou-me a caixa.

Tanto as palavras quanto o gesto me pegaram de surpresa. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me beijou.

Prolongamos o beijo ao máximo e com ânsia. Sabíamos como nunca o quanto precisávamos um do outro. Foi no meio daquele beijo que eu entendi. Aquilo era para mim e fora desde o começo. Um enorme mal entendido. Quando nos afastamos, olhei para ele, indagando se minha desconfiança era correta.

- Sim. Eu não sabia bem como fazer a surpresa então pedi a sugestão do Camus. Fiquei dias encenando o que dizer para você. Não sei se se lembra, mas hoje faz cinco anos desde que voltamos a ficar juntos, pela segunda vez.

Puxei-o para perto.

- Vê a ironia, querido maninho? Nesta data, voltamos a ficar juntos, pela terceira vez.

- Eu preferia que não fosse assim. - disse ele, com um olhar triste.

- Há males que vem para bem, Saga. E agora, mais do que nunca, uma coisa é certa para mim. - sorri, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dele.

- E o que é? Posso saber?

- Deve saber. - olhei-o, fixamente. - Eu não sei viver sem você. Nunca soube. Nem faço a menor questão de aprender.

Ele sorriu, como naquelas visões que tive em meu delírio. E eu tive aquela certeza cega de que ele sentia o mesmo.

_Para ele, significava algo, no fim das contas._


End file.
